Is It Worth It?
by BirdKid13
Summary: The final enter key, the last word, the decision of a lifetime. His palms pulsed and beads of sweat trickled down his face, but his eyes showed no expression. I start kicking, harder. His grubby hands hover and shiver over the key."Come on, come on!" I mutter. He grasps the key and wipes his forehead.The moment of truth finally happens and he turns the key, my cage door flying away
1. Before

"You cant do this!" I scream at him white knuckles gripping the bars of the metal cage. Rage overfilling me, my eyes gleaming with fear and anger. I kick the bars and try to get his attention. Not loosening my grip I continue my useless attempts. Usually I am a good boy but not this time.

"Its cruel! don't you feel at all" I retort. He stopped in his walk, The Disc in hand, glared at me like I wasn't even there. His chiseled face, sleek combed brown hair, and upturned nose describe his very weasel like personality. His white lab coat swaying too the cool draft, that sweeps through the window.

"I can do whatever I want, watch me." He then whipped back around and headed to the control panel. It was hopeless he had me at an advantage. Do I give up? Or should I? Grinding my teeth and staring at his turned back is not going to help. The plan that I need so badly has not formed. Yet, not yet

I watched helplessly as he slipped the disk into its drive and uploaded the charge onto the command board. The screens lit up and flashed with warning signs. There is no turning back now. The scientist then flipped open a switch which uncovered a lone keyhole. The final enter key, the last word, the decision of a lifetime. He pulled the shiny hey out of his back pocket and inserted it onto the dashboard. His palms pulsed and beads of sweat trickled down his face, but his eyes showed no expression.

I started kicking, harder and harder as the lock gets closed to giving way. His grubby hands hover and shiver over the key.

"Come on, come on!" I mutter as the lock cracks down the side. Grasping the key with his left hand he looks up then back down again.

"Come on, Come On!" He wipes his forehead with his filthy sleeve. I kick the door harder. The moment of truth finally dawned on him and he turned the key as the door to my cage went flying across the room.

The lights flash red and a weird siren like sound echoes through the empty hallways. Jeb shakes off his tremor and gives a small smirk before I cup my hands around his ears and he crumples the ground. The laser will mark any second now and I cant do anything.

_Oh yes you can._ Its a last resort but its worth it. I mean is it worth it for the humans, the evil that used me as an experiment surely shouldn't live. They ruined lives and killed innocent people, why should I save their scrawny behinds from utter destruction?

_Because She is still out there._ My one and only sister living a lie a whole experiment but its worth it for her. I jump out the window and start climbing up the side of the School.

The world is going to end if I cant do this. _You can just believe in yourself. _

"Right Thanks" I huff as I flip myself onto the roof of the School. The large dish points upward at the sky and hisses as the laser is warmed up. Sparks fly, and small tremors shake the building. Since the laser is using the earths core small volcanoes may be erupting far and wide, earthquakes probably ripping towns apart. But is it worth it?

_But Is It Worth It Indeed?_

The million dollar question isn't it?

Storm clouds gather, as the ray begins to form in the dish. Lightning rumbles and the countdown begins.

10...

All the scientists are in safe houses.

9...

All people everywhere aren't.

8...

Humanity is at risk.

7...

Mutants wont die though we aren't all human.

6...

I probably am going to die.

5...

My sister is out there.

4...

I think I killed my father.

3...

My life is so frustrating!

2...

_But is it worth it?_

1...

"Yes, yes it is."

And as the laser slowly fired I leapt up onto the dish.

All I remember is my name, Rex, Rex the Experiment that Wasn't Supposed to Live, The Experiment that is Immortal.


	2. After

**After**

"Please can we take a break, I am so hungry!" Zima huffs while sinking criss-cross-applesauce on the desert sand. Her stomach growls in agreement.

"I don't know we have a long walk ahead of us." Which is true we need to get to Marcy's house so we can plan up.

Zima yawns and closes her large dark brown eyes.

"And tired apparently, too" Circe points out as she walks over to Zima, her pixie cut orange hair bouncing as she does. Sitting down she strokes Zima's head at the same time fingering her way through the black mess of hair. Zima purrs softly, as she does meaning she is happy. Maybe we should take a break.

"Ok, fine, we can chill, there is a small town not to far from here were we can rest before going to Marcy's."

Zima jumped up, done with her exhausted act and squeezes the daylights out of me. For a little 7-year-old she has one tough grip.

"Thank you so much Rex!"

"No problem" I squeak when she finally lets me go and air rushes back into my lungs.

"Mylo!" Circe shouts annoyed, as Mylo appears behind her. "We have to get going." She tells him that we will go to the town then head off again. Mylo nods flipping his brown hair out of his face. He snatches up his backpack then stalks on over to us.

"Ready?" Circe asks clearly wanting to eat and rest, her teal eyes lighting with the wanting-to-get-this-over-with look. I nod then, start heading to the direction where the town is.

A gravel road appeared and we decide to follow it.

"Zima?"

"Yes, Rex?"

"Can you go and scout out the area before we go in?"

"Sure!" Why would I send a seven-year old in to scout? Because she is fast, not like runner fast but cheetah fast, its in her blood, literally.

Zima took off in a jog then a sprint, then a run, then on all 4's.

Yes, Zima can transform into a cheetah and anywhere in between. Like I said she's fast.

A split second later Zima is back and telling us its a neat town, buildings, a grocery store or two, small hotels and plenty of alleys. We should be able to fit in just fine, plenty of strangers come in all the time.

We took out time walking over until we saw the first building of the town. We dashed over there, rented a room from the cautious desk lady then collapsed anywhere in the fine lemon smelling room there was. It's a haven.

What feels like minutes is actually a day, and an afternoon. The sun just past the midway point gives no mercy as we walk to the small town's only restaurant. We pass plenty of small houses a park, stores, and garage sales. Dark streets and narrow alley ways. We're just walking up to the restaurant when we hear a scream. We immediately back up, back to back in fighting positions. When no threat came near we tracked the sound to an alley. We see a dark shadow with its back facing us before it crumples to the ground.

Standing there now is a girl, a girl with a pipe in her dirty hands. She is a mess. She looks at the man passed out or even dead laying on the musty concrete. Patting him down she finds a wallet and slips it into her back pocket.

"Lukas" She hushed a shout, as a young boy emerges from a small cardboard box. His sandy blonde hair stringy and his face covered with dirt.

"It's not safe here anymore we have to go." She states as she kneels in front of Lukas.

"But why Opal?" Opal looks into his eyes, tender and sweet, her platinum blonde hair now shining in the moonlight.

"Because..." She starts looking for the right words to say to him "Because...we're unique and special, and sometimes people don't understand or are even afraid of us."

She paused, grabbing his hand in her's "That is why we need to go." She pulled him into a hug then reached for his hand again. They got up then turned to get out of the one exit alleyway. The exit that we were blocking. She stumbled back bringing Lukas close to her body.

"Who are you!" She snarled, looking straight into my eyes. There such a light blue like the sky on a crisp spring day.

"I should be asking the same thing about you." I spoke calmly. No sign of fear in my eyes.

She looked startled by my answer but quickly swept Lukas behind her, slowly backing up.

"Why are you here!"

"We heard a scream" She straightened up,

"Well thank you for your help, but you can see we are fine!" She looked around, probably searching for another way out of this mess.

"Who is after you?" I soothed taking a baby step forward.

"No one that you should know, because you do not understand!, my life is so hard while you all," she gestured to us with her hands "get to have everyday picture perfect!" She looked on the verge of tears. She quickly brushed it away and put her defensive face on."I have a 6 year old to protect, and I am only 16 with no parents, no car, and no freakin' life!" She backed up so far that she ran into the wall completely pressed up against it, clinging to Lukas's hand like it was the world.

To her he probably is her world.

Noticing how my feelings were I sit down, no not sit down, fall down. A pain splits through my skull like a bullet through my brain. I hear my breath go short and choppy and I grab for my head. I bite my lip so hard that I taste the coppery taste of blood, when I realize. Its Happening.

"Its Happening!" I shout. Mylo's eyes widen and he starts giving out orders. The girl, Opal, however just sits there with Lukas by her side. Mylo attempts to grab her, tell her to run but she snarls and he backs away, running away actually.

"Go." I shout. Her head snaps up and she looks at me like I'm the one who's crazy.

"Run! Go!" I struggle to catch my breath "AIEHHHHHH!"

She finally recovers her shock, grabs Lukas, then takes off running.

Its happening, I'm changing, I hate it when this happens. I don't want to change, not now, but I can't resist it. This is a part of me I can't resist, something that I have no control of.

**There is a reason why I am called Rex...and this is why**

I can feel myself growing larger and larger, scales covering my skin, and my senses becoming more accurate.

I let out an earth shattering, life breaking, heart stopping roar. My heart speeds up and I lose control of myself, I am no longer in control of a viscous...prehistoric ...

**Tyrannosaurus Rex.**


End file.
